


Pearls

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Darling has no interest in being rescued.





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 28 - “I am easily satisfied with the very best.” (Winston Churchill)

Darling Charming held strings of pearls in each hand, debating. One string was more uniform and heavier, but the other string was a rainbow of colors and eye-catching beyond compare.

"Both of them," she said firmly as she handed them back to the clerk. They were not for her, anyway, but she supposed she might end up decorated with them at some point.

There was a black strand as well, but there was something off about it and Darling barely paid it a second thought. A better strand of black pearls... those might be nice to have draped over her later.

Darling smiled and paid for her purchases.

And then back to her dragon's lair to present them and add them to the collection between kisses and assurances that yes, she would always return. She was in love, after all, and while she had learned to sit around all day waiting to be rescued, Darling had no interest in being rescued. Besides, she had an important job and being apart for a bit each day made reuniting that much more special.

She would run her hands over hard scales and leathery wings and wonder how she, too, might be surprised.


End file.
